Kindred Spirits
by purplefeather21
Summary: Puck didn't have to help her. He could just walk away and let her go through the humiliation. The only thing was, it was Rachel Berry. The same Rachel Berry he cared for a lot more than he'd admit to. One-shot.


**A/N: First off, I just want to say I'm really happy with this one shot because not only is it my first Glee story, but also my first for Puck/Rachel. This was for kaycedilla2011's Puckleberry Challenge: A knight in shining armour.**

**Takes place after Mash-Up. Also, there is no baby Drizzle.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Rachel and Puck would have never broken up, and they did. So obviously, nothing Glee related belongs to me.**

* * *

Rachel Berry enjoyed school. She had no reason to dislike it. After all, she was good at being an A+ student. Not that it surprised anyone who knew her. Hell, even spending a few minutes with her, you could see her determination to be the best. _At everything; she wanted to stand out._ She put a gold star next to her name, for crying out loud!

Today was no different. She walked inside the school, early as usual. However, like most of the time, she wasn't alone. In front of her stood two football players. She didn't know their names, but had seen them around. Usually bullying people. This was not good.

"Um, excuse? I have to get to the auditorium because the glee club has practice later today, but you're happen to be blocking the door--"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence, as they picked her up and starting carrying her. To where, she had no clue. Rachel tried the only thing she thought might work: she tried kicking them. It was no use.

"You know, bullying shows signs of self-hate and not enough self-esteem." she said quietly. "If I were you, I wouldn't do this. You don't even know me."

One of them laughed. "Why would that stop us, geek?"

"You'd get in trouble." she said matter-of factly.

"You aren't the first person we've thrown in the dumpsters." the guy holding her by the hands said.

"The dumpster?" she squeaked. This was definitely not good.

"I'd stop if I were you." a voice said from behind.

The football players turned around, and she was facing the opposite way, making it hard for her to see who it was.

"Puck." they said in unison.

_Puck?_ That was impossible. The same Puck that had thrown slushies in her face, and only stopped when he had joined glee? The one who had chosen glee over football? The one…she had somewhat gone out with?

"Tanaka called for a meeting. It started a while ago. Man, he'll kill you guys if he finds out you skipped it. You'll probably go through hell for the rest of the season." Puck said quietly.

Quickly, the football players dropped her, and she was back on her feet.

Looking up, she saw he was already walking away.

"Noah, wait!" she called out.

He sighed. _Damn._ Berry was the only person to call him by his real name. Well, besides his mother, and in the short time he'd spent with her, she was definitely not his mother.

He only had one option. He could just away and ignore her, but she was Rachel Berry. She would probably follow him until he talked to her. So, Puck turned around.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. That certainly was a first.

"Was it..real? The meeting with the coach?" she asked, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes." he said slowly.

"So why didn't you stay, Noah? I know football's very important to you." Rachel asked him, looking at him with curiosity.

He rubbed his hand over his mohawk. "I didn't feel like it."

"Thank you." she said after looking at him for what felt like an eternity.

The football player nodded. "Don't mention it."

She nodded, and he continued walking it. He hoped she would just turn around and walk away, but had no suck luck. She was right next to him.

"I mean, I…we aren't….they're your friends, Noah and--"

"Berry?" he asked, choosing to sit on a bench, where no one had a chance at hearing their conversation.

His ex-girlfriend looked at him. With her warm, inviting eyes. The ones he felt were looking at him with some sort of thankful look on them. This was not something he should be thinking about.

His relationship, if you could even call it that, was over. "I meant it. Don't ever tell anyone of this." he said quietly.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Like he had done some sort of courageous act.

He thought about taking her hand off, but didn't have the heart to. For all he knew, knowing her, she'd probably start to cry. And he didn't do the crying chick thing at all.

"You're a good person, Noah. I know this for a fact. I don't see why you're ashamed of this. You're kind and I don't see why you feel like you should hide this. Most people wouldn't." she told him.

Puck smirked. "Well Berry, I'm not most people."

She smiled. Almost. "Thank you." with that, she began walking away.

"Berry, hold on!" he shouted before he could even stop himself. He shouldn't be doing this.

He was Noah Puckerman. Someone on the football team. Puck did not ask for second chances. Not when _she _dumped. For Finn Hudson, his best friend. The guy that would never leave his girlfriend. Not when she was Quinn Fabray.

Noah, the one who didn't find Rachel annoying, he was a different story.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I think we should try again." he said quietly.

"Try what again?" she asked, seeming puzzled.

Geez, for someone who had the ability to make him feel dumb with her usage of big words, she sure could be stupid sometimes.

"Us." Puck said, looking down at the floor.

She should say something. It was the rational thing to do. Yet, no words came out. Again.

The football player. "I was just saying, you know. If you wanted to, or whatever."

"I don't like Finn anymore." she blurted out.

Puck laughed. It was just like her to blurt something out during an awkward situation. However, he wasn't sure he could believe what she was saying. She practically idolized Finn.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Well, I've decided to move on. I mean, yes Finn is a really good singer and everything, but you're right. He'll never leave Quinn. Besides, I think I found…well, I thought we had something special, Noah." she said softly.

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked, a grin spreading across his features.

Rachel blushed. "I just…after--" She started, but never got to finish as Puck's lips suddenly met hers. They stayed kissing for a long time, oblivious to those around them.

A soft smile was on her face as they separated from each other. His would have one if it wasn't for the fact people could see, and that wouldn't be good for his rep. Not that he gave a damn about his reputation at the moment. Not when Rachel Berry agreed to give their relationship another chance.

_Whipped._ He sounded whipped, but damn. He didn't care.

That girl was bound for greatness. The same girl that would probably run from his side once she saw what time it was. She was officially late for class, not that he would tell her.

Right now, all her cared about what the brunette standing in front of him. Cheesy as it sounded, it was the truth.

He didn't go to glee, and chose _it _over football. He had chosen_ her_ over football.

Today was a damn good day for him. Coming earlier today had its advantages. Today, Rachel Berry took him back, a Lima loser. That is, according to Quinn Fabray, who was nowhere near his thoughts as Rachel babble on about some Broadway show or play, or whatever. He just stood there nodding like he was paying attention when she probably knew he didn't get half the crap she was saying. Quinn Fabray was not important, not anymore. Not when he had Rachel Berry, a future Broadway star.

* * *

**A/N: I wish Puck and Rachel wouldn't have broken up in Mash-Up. Being with him was the calmest and nicest I've seen Rachel be. **

**Reviews are definitely appreciated :)**


End file.
